Anhelos
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Shinichi conocía a la perfección la calidez de Ran. En toda su existencia, en todo su ser. Ambos se necesitaban cada vez más, sin saber la razón. Ignoraban qué podría ser, al transcurso de los días, la respuesta se hacía urgente. La brillante mente del detective, desconocía la solución, todo lo contrario a su cuerpo.


_**¡Ciaossu~!**_

 _¡Dios! ¿Hace cuánto que no escribía de mi OTP suprema? No lo recuerdo, pero ya lo necesitaba. Debo informar que estaré en un hiatus indeterminado, ya que la nueva escuela a la que entraré, es muy exigente y estaré muy ocupada con los trabajos escolares. De todas formas, intentaré actualizar de vez en cuando, primero muerta a abandonar un fanfic =u=_

 _Recomendación musical: Memphis May fire – Need To Be, escúchenla, es muy inspirativa y hermosa~_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Detective Conan no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 _ **Anhelos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shinichi conocía a la perfección la calidez de Ran. En toda su existencia, en todo su ser.

La _veía_ reflejada en su mirada, en esos violáceos y brillantes ojos que podían penetrar a lo profundo de su alma dolida y atormentada, reconfortándolo con un poco de su luz.

La _oía_ en cada palabra que ella decía, por más ridículas, triviales e inocentes que algunas veces fueran sus ideas, que expresaba en las conversaciones casuales que algunas veces compartían. Pero, todas y cada una de ellas eran justificadas por su fidedigna fe y su inagotable confianza en el corazón de los demás. Ella tenía la capacidad de hacerte creer en ti mismo y que era posible iniciar de nuevo si llegases a cometer un error.

Aquel candor que destilaba su sencilla sonrisa, era igual a la de un abrumador Sol en pleno verano, apenas notable para otros, pero que para él, verla esbozada en aquel angelical rostro, le producía tanta paz y alivio. Sus temores y preocupaciones se esfumaban, las dudas hacia su persona desaparecían por completo.

Era capaz de _olerla_ cada vez que se acercaba él, tan cerca o incluso a lo lejos, no existían los imposibles para el detective. Si él era un tiburón, ella sería la sublime sangre que tanto lo atrae. La fragancia que desprendía la joven Mouri era igual de cálida que su sola existencia. ¿De qué se podría tratar todo esto? No estaba seguro, pero su aroma anegaba sus pulmones con su frescura y tibieza características. Lo reanimaba en el cansancio, como si fuese una manta suave y caliente durante el intenso frio del invierno.

Y si él aún tuviese la capacidad de distinguir los sabores de su paladar, si tuviera la posibilidad de _degustar_ su soberbia comida. Por dios, sabía que incluso podría sentir por medio de cada cucharada o probada de esa misma calidez que ella le entregaba al mundo, le hacían sentir poco a poco, nuevamente, un _ser humano_ con una vida _libre_ de dolor. Le alejaba de la oscuridad que alguna vez lo envolvió, producto de una mala experiencia que, finalmente, quedo en el pasado.

La podía _ver_ …

La podía _escuchar_ …

La podía _oler_ y…

Aunque lo había evitado pensar —por los _anhelos_ indecentes que le producía—, existía la gran probabilidad de que la podía también _probar_ y _sentir_ …

Pero, ¿él la amaba?

Por supuesto, _más que nada en este mundo._

Más que todas esas sensaciones mezcladas. Todas ellas, distorsionadas y convulsionándose en su pecho en forma de tornado que no tenía principio ni fin, porque no podía ser capaz de identificar cuál era cuál, pero el joven Kudo sabía que todas se encontraban presentes allí, con el motivo de poder satisfacerse más de la reinante sensación del tacto y su hermoso perfeccionamiento.

Cada vez que Ran lo abrazaba, cada vez que le tomaba del brazo, cuando justaban sus frentes, también cuando ella se recargaba inocentemente en su hombro, en un tenue apretón de manos, cuando se dormía en su regazo o en el más pequeño y casto beso; en cada uno de aquellos gestos cotidianos, eran en los que el detective podía detectar la calidez de la karateka. Lucían suficientes y hasta entonces subestimados, sobrepasados por la férrea cotidianidad. Era normal.

No era consciente de lo equivocado que estaba.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que esas diminutas satisfacciones eran tan solo la cúspide del iceberg que debajo de esas tranquilas y transparentes aguas —nunca traicioneras—, yacía no un vacío oscuro, sino una completa abundancia de incandescencia de otra clase que la joven pareja no tenía idea de lo que desbordaría.

La manera en la que los latidos de sus corazones aumentaba desmesuradamente ante la presencia del otro, peor todavía, cuando cada parte de sus cuerpos se volvía sensible y cada poro exudaba por los nervios ante los roces que algunas veces sucedían, en los instantes en los que sus pieles se erizaban por completo, porque sus terminaciones nerviosas eran sensibles al rozar la piel del otro.

Cabe mencionar que esa misteriosa sensación, que los conquistaba cuando estaban a solas en una habitación; sus mentes se perdían en cualquier segundo, abstraídos en la imagen del otro, de tal forma que nunca pasaba por desapercibido la vestimenta de la otra persona, su aroma, el tono de su voz y finalmente, pero, no menos importante, eran todas y cada una de sus expresiones: la maravillosa forma en la que sus labios se movían o sus manos se desenvolvían, los secretos que guardaban sus ojos, en lo que su mente podría estar pensando.

En los momentos en los que se encontraban alejados, era inevitable que pensaran en el otro: _¿Qué podría estar haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Se encontrara bien? ¿Estará pensando en mí?_

Todo lo anterior no fue suficiente para sentirse conformes mientras el tiempo transcurría.

Los roces, los pequeños detalles, las habituales actividades, solo eran el principio de un tiempo que no tenía fin, algo que Ran ignoraba por inocencia y Shinichi por auto conservación de sus pequeños pedazos en los que su pobre alma se había desquebrajado por el dolor que le produjo alguna vez ser Conan.

No hubo momento exacto ni un detonante en particular, o cuando ambos reconocieron la bochornosa situación en las que esas pequeñas caricias accidentales no eran suficientes e inclusive fueron producidas por la intensa necesidad de tocarse mutuamente. Las sensaciones que les producían eran nuevas e inexplicables.

Antes, era suficiente un gesto o un arrebato temperamental de alguno de los dos o un inocente accidente anatómico que complacía a sus almas. Pero parecía que, su libido había cobrado vida propia, y, una vez despierto, no se detenía. No le importaba el lugar, tan solo en satisfacer ese anhelo.

Y así, fue como poco a poco los abrazos suaves, el más corto beso o la promesa de las manos entrelazadas, ya no fueron suficientes.

Algo faltaba… necesitaban más, pero ninguno de los dos sabía de qué se trataba, la necesidad y la curiosidad aumentaba cada día.

Las respuestas a todas sus cuestiones aún no existían. Ambos compartían la situación de la ingenuidad. Se devoraban con la mirada, con la pequeña duda en su pecho del por qué lo hacían.

Ignoraban qué era lo que necesitaban, al transcurso de los días, la respuesta se hacía urgente. La brillante mente del detective, desconocía la razón de sus últimos comportamientos, todo lo contrario a su cuerpo. Éste sabía de sobra y de forma detallada la solución de este enigma.

Su raciocino, poco a poco los abandonaba. Cada vez que se encontraban confundidos por las sensaciones y emociones por lo que sucedía en su vida. Por otra parte, se encontraban encandilados por las pequeñas luces que transitaban en el aire cuando se encontraban juntos.

No obstante, el miedo a sus propios pensamientos los aturdió, terminando por alejarlos. Y eso, lejos de resolverlo, lo empero. Era una indescriptible tortura no estar al lado del otro.

Y en una noche, recibieron la respuesta.

Yacían acostados en la amplia y escarlata alfombra de la mansión Kudo, mismo lugar en el cual, cuando eran unos niños, solían dormir ahí juntos. Ese era uno de sus tantos de privacidad, comenzaron con tenues besos en las mejillas y un juego de manos que terminaron en caricias. Encontraron gloriosos e incluso profano los actos que realizaban. ¿Por qué tan maravillosa sensación y saciedad que descubrieron en ese momento solo podría ser valorado como prohibido? De esta forma, complacían su inocente y temerario libido.

Shinichi la abrazó, tomándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la karateka. Inhalando con sutileza el aroma embriagante que desprendía su cabello, produciéndole a Ran un agradable cosquilleo. Las manos titubeantes de ella, emprendieron un viaje de norte a sur por la varonil espalda del joven, éste aguardó la respiración por un instante ante la sorpresiva acción de su novia.

A hurtadillas, Ran aventuró una de sus pequeñas y tibias manos por debajo de la playera de su acompañante y la posó encima de su pecho, lugar donde palpitaba enloquecido el corazón de él. Alzó su mirada violácea, encontrándose con la del detective. Su rostro iluminado por la pálida y tenue luz nocturna, sus ojos cerúleos bajo los mechones de cabello desordenado, lucían al igual que un par de mares oscuros y serenos. Existía algo en sus profundidades que nunca antes había notado y le era imposible descifrar.

Permanecieron quietos, aún en la posición en la que estaban. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago, como si sus cuerpos le intentaran informar a gritos que esta era la verdad absoluta, aquello que tanto buscaban y necesitaban. Ese sencillo entendimiento que compartieron con sus miradas, ese conocimiento que no era necesarios los permisos para proseguir, fue su oasis en el amplio y estresante, desierto de la incertidumbre.

La cura que ellos sabían que, en dosis moderadas, sería suficiente para satisfacer sus cuerpos y mentes. Cuando de vez en cuando dormían abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas, dedicarse a explorarse el uno al otro, como si volvieran a ser los niños repletos de curiosidad que alguna vez fueron. Cuando no había otra cosa que el simple pero deleitante placer de acurrucarse en el cuello del otro, para acariciarlo con los labios o nariz. Y, finalmente, pasar las manos por el contorno de sus cuerpos por encima de las sabanas.

Con los anteriores actos, Shinichi y Ran eran felices y conformes. Pero, tarde o temprano, llegaría el día en que igualmente ya no serían suficientes y las llanas y atrevidas caricias que se brindaban cada noche, no alcanzarían.

Y lo sabían de sobra, mas nunca lo expresaban en palabras. La solución final sería adentrarse al más agridulce pecado y aquello sería una dosis que, a lo largo, se convertiría en una adicción hasta el fin de sus días…

No obstante, no tenían miedo de ese aspecto. No existían las prisas para adelantarse. Tomarían las cosas con calma. Actualmente, eran felices en la mediocridad característica que siempre los acompañaba. Shinichi esperaría a que el paladar de su ángel se acostumbrara a los sabores agrios, pues el dulce era su favorito, lo contrario a él. En algún momento incierto, subirían al último peldaño.

* * *

 _Dios ~ no sé qué decir, ya extrañaba hacer one-shots suchulemthos ShinRan xD. Aunque no sé si esto pueda ser un lime, pero creo que insinué algunas cosas, la imagen del cover me inspiro bastante. O sea, no por nada está en rating T._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

Ciao~


End file.
